


Kiss me

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/F, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Literally just a collection of kisses. Happy national kiss dayChapter 1: JackCrutchieChapter 2: SpraceChapter 3: JavidChapter 4: NewsbiansChapter 5: Specs/RomeoChapter 6: Spot/David





	1. JackCrutchie

Jack reached for Crutchie from where he was sitting on the couch, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. He was smiling up at him, tugging lightly at Crutchie's shirt. 

Crutchie got the message, stepping closer to Jack, barely leaning on his crutch. 

"What?" He teased, still not as close as Jack wanted him to be. 

Jack whined. "Come here," he said, pulling on Crutchie's shirt again. 

"And do what?" Crutchie knew he was being unfair, but Jack's pout always made Crutchie smile. 

"Come here and kiss me," he said, firmly pulling Crutchie towards him. 

Crutchie let him, moving so his legs bumped Jack's knees. He carefully kept his crutch on the other side of Jack's leg where it wouldn't be in the way. 

Jack grabbed Crutchie's hand in both of his own. He played with Crutchie's fingers, running his thumb across his knuckles. He lifted Crutchie's hand to his mouth, his lips soft as they grazed over the back of his hand. 

"I thought you said you wanted me to kiss you," Crutchie reminded him, still teasing. 

Jack grinned at him, sticking his tongue out for a moment. He coaxed Crutchie to bend down, his hands still holding Crutchie's. Crutchie obeyed, finally leaning down so Jack could kiss him. Jack's eyes closed the moment before their lips made contact. 

His lips were unfairly soft. Crutchie's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling, focusing more on the kiss. Jack hummed a little bit, dropping Crutchie's hand in favor of grabbing his shoulders. His hold was gentle, just enough to ground both of them. His fingers stroked across Crutchie's shoulder blades, light touches that sent shivers down Crutchie's spine. 

Crutchie pressed closer, dropping his crutch and moving onto Jack's lap. Jack adjusted so Crutchie would be more comfortable, not breaking the kiss.   
His hands continued to move, tracing lines onto Crutchie's ribs and circles across his hips. 

The kiss was lazy compared to Jack's movements. Crutchie tangled his hands in Jack's hair, barely pulling it. Jack was kissing him slowly, his lips barely moving.

Crutchie kissed back just as softly. He was content to just stay this close, sharing breath until the sun came up.


	2. Sprace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit intense 
> 
> Relevant tags here: scratching, biting, and hair pulling

Race's hands felt like fire as they pushed under Spot's shirt. Spot gasped against his lips as Race's nails scratched lightly at his ribs. 

He broke off from the kiss, panting for air and he practically tore his shirt off. He pressed back towards Race, their lips crashing together. Race moaned at the feeling of Spot's tongue in his mouth, his nails digging into Spot's arms. 

Spot pulled back from the kiss to get Race's shirt off. He focused on Race's neck, his lips hot against Race's throat. He pressed open mouthed kisses to the delicate skin, driven by how it was making Race gasp and squirm. He moved to where his neck met his shoulder and bit down. Race moaned, his hand moving to grip Spot's hair. Spot moved to Race's collarbone, nipping just hard enough to leave marks. They would be gone by the morning, but for now Spot could admire the small bruises dotting across Race's perfect collarbones. 

He went back to Race's neck, biting and sucking where he had previously kissed. Those bruises would stay much longer, long enough that their friends would all know Race was his. 

Race tugged at Spot's hair, causing him to groan. He pulled again, moving Spot's lips back to his. The kiss was hot, tongues crashing, teeth biting, their lips moving harshly. 

Spot could barely breathe. He focused on running his hands across every inch of skin Race had bare. Race made a noise against Spot's mouth as he brushed his palms flat against Race's ribcage. Spot dragged his nails down Race's spine, drunk on the gasps and whines Race was making into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't end that I had to stop


	3. Javid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> Relevant tags: choking

Jack grabbed Davey by his tie, pulling him into a kiss. Davey moaned against his mouth, his hands gripping Jack's hips hard enough to bruise. Jack kept ahold of his tie, using it to keep Davey from pulling away. He didn't want to anyways, the feeling of Jack's lips completely intoxicating. 

Jack moved his other hand to Davey's neck, his fingers tracing the edges of his tie. Davey moaned again, encouraging Jack. Jack's hand flattened against his throat, applying the slightest pressure.   
Davey grabbed his face, kissing him harder. He was gasping, the feeling of Jack's hand on his throat overwhelming. 

Jack squeezed a little harder, just enough so Davey's next breath dragged. Davey whimpered, his teeth sinking into Jack's lower lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no where I could go from here


	4. Newsbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newsbians kiss

Sarah's lips were perfect, soft and warm against Katherine's. She wished this would never end. 

Katherine's hands moved restlessly, combing through Sarah's smooth hair, brushing it away from her face as they kissed. It was as soft as her lips, dark and silky. Katherine couldn't mess it up if she tried. 

Their lips moved together slowly, both girls smiling into the kiss. Their teeth bumped occasionally. They both pulled back to laugh before moving back into the kiss. 

Katherine curled Sarah's hair around her fingers, a weak attempt at lightening the kiss. She was too far gone with this girl. 

Her lips were addicting, soft and perfect.

Katherine never wanted to stop kissing her. 

Sarah kissed Katherine tenderly, her fingers resting against Katherine's collarbone. It was just enough touch to be relaxing. Katherine pulled back, smiling too much to kiss Sarah. She kissed her cheek, grinning. Sarah tapped her collarbone with her pointer finger, smiling right back.


	5. Specs/Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specs/Romeo kiss

Romeo back Specs against a wall, his hands carefully pulling his glasses off. 

Specs let him, his heart racing in anticipation. Romeo set the glasses down carefully, his hands moving to hold Specs' face. He gently pulled Specs to his height, capturing his lips in a long kiss. 

Specs held tight to Romeo's waist, partially blind without his glasses. He was focused entirely on Romeo, trusting him and his kisses. 

Romeo pressed against Specs, moving him so his back was against the wall. He moved from Specs' lips to his neck. The kisses were just as soft, each brush of his warm lips encouraging sound from Specs. He held tight to Romeo, encouraging him to keep going. 

Romeo dragged his lips across Specs' neck, the soft graze of teeth causing Specs to shiver. He kissed a line up Specs' throat to his jaw, their lips meeting again.

Romeo leaned completely against Specs, kissing him harder. Specs grabbed his shoulders, wrapped his arms around Romeo's back, holding him there tightly. 

They clung to each other, kissing like there was nothing else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it? If anyone wants other ships this whole thing was just a test of relationships so I will gladly add to it.


	6. Spot/Davey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot/Davey

Davey's hand worked aimlessly through Spot's hair, brushing it back from his face. Spot closed his eyes. It calmed him down sometimes, laying with his head in Davey's lap and listening to him read. 

He wasn't really interested in the book today. 

Davey kept reading, his voice steady and clear. Spot reached up and touched the side of Davey's jaw. Davey paused. 

"What?" He asked, still using his reading voice. 

"Kiss me," Spot said, his voice much quieter. 

Davey turned the page of the book. "End of the chapter."

Spot sighed. He let Davey keep reading for a moment before sitting up. He kissed Davey's jaw in the same place he'd touched it earlier. 

Davey grimaced, his voice faltering. "Spot," he warned.

Spot kissed Davey's jaw again, moving to wherever else he could reach, his neck, his cheek, the corner of his lips. 

"Don't tease." Davey chastised. 

Spot sat up more, ducking under Davey's arm. He turned to face Davey. Davey didn't put the book down. Spot leaned closer, kissing him. It was soft, everything they did was. It was easier, more calming than the frantic kisses they could've shared. Spot loved it. 

Davey finally put the book down, his hand cupping Spot's jaw. His hands were warm, his fingers delicate against Spot's cheek. 

Spot moved back into Davey's lap, draping himself over him as they kissed. He wanted to be close, to feel Davey's chest rise and fall with each breath against his own. 

Davey held onto Spot's face, kissing him deeper. Spot followed his lead, coaxing Davey's mouth open. Their closeness was comforting. Spot could feel himself relaxing, pressing even closer to Davey. Davey let him for a moment before leaning back and smiling. 

"Are we going to finish the book?"

Spot leaned to kiss him again. "No."

Davey didn't pick the book back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a plot? I may write a whole fic actually I really like the dynamics of this ship. 
> 
> Thank you witchy_wendigo for the idea!
> 
> Also I wrote this in ten minutes in the car so sorry if it's weird


	7. Dutchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey finally gets the kiss he wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by heck_the_peck and oh was it a fun thing to write

Davey chewed nervously at his thumbnail, stealing quick glances at Crutchie. 

“Are you okay?” Crutchie asked him, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. 

Davey stopped biting his nails, holding his hands tightly in his lap. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Crutchie reached for his hand to look at his bitten fingernails. “It doesn’t seem like it’s fine, Dave.”

Davey pulled his hand back, clasping them back together. “It’s nothing, Crutch, don’t worry.”

Crutchie frowned at him. “Is there something on your mind? You’re being pretty quiet.” 

“You’ll laugh,” Davey said a little quietly. 

“No I won’t. I promise.”

Davey trained his eyes on his hands. “I want to kiss you right now.”

Crutchie was quiet for a moment. Davey looked up at him, panicked. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s okay,” Crutchie assured him quickly. “You can.”

“I can?” Davey repeated. 

“Kiss me,” Crutchie said firmly. 

Davey touched Crutchie’s face, tilting his head towards him. He leaned in, his lips just barely brushing Crutchie’s. Crutchie pressed forward, his hands cupping Davey’s neck. Davey let Crutchie set the pace, following his lead. He felt relieved and warm and happy kissing Crutchie. 

Crutchie kissed him harder, his hands exploring his face and shoulders. Davey could tell they wouldn’t be parting anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> These don't have beginnings or ends they're just ways to work out relationships


End file.
